


Remember me

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: I know i just saw that movie last month and i couldnt stop crying, Poetry, Remember me - Freeform, this was inspired on the movie coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Remember me with a smile in your faceRemember the moments whe spent together, the fights and reconciliations we hadRemember the support we gave each other
Kudos: 1





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the movie Coco for the first time since premiere, and the song the sang at the end moved me and inspired me to write this piece, perhaps is the one I enjoyed more to write, it's very close to my heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_Remember me…_

_When I’m no longer with you_

_Remember all the things we shared_

_All the laughs… All the love we felt for each other_

_All the memories… Keep them close to your heart_

_In your darkest time… when you feel like drowning_

_When everything seems lost and find yourself without strenght_

_Remember me…_

_Cause I’m always with you_

_No matter what or where I am… I’ll be there for you_

_If I’m far away from you_

_Don’t be afraid, I don’t want you to feel lonely_

_No matter the distance, it can’t keep us apart forever_

_But if the time comes…_

_And I’m no longer on this earth_

_Don’t be sad… Cause I’m always going to be with you_

_Keep me in your heart and never forget me_

_Remember me with a smile in your face_

_Remember the moments whe spent together, the fights and reconciliations we had_

_Remember the support we gave each other_

_The ups and downs we faced, It only made us stronger_

_So no matter what obstacles life can throw your way_

_Remember…_

_You are stronger than you think_

_Never forget about me_

_Cause I’ll always keep you in my mind and heart_

_Remember me… Always_

**Author's Note:**

> If you get here it meas you finished! I hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate if you let me know what you think!
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
